Bus Ride
by fanfickeryay
Summary: Rachel/Will on a bus. They share a moment or two. Lust ensues! A bit mature. You've been warned.
1. Bus Ride

**Bus ride**

Mmhm. A dreamy alternate universe in which Mr. Shue is not basically a good and decent person.

We'll also further bend the rules of time and space by saying that this is on a somehow pre-pregnancy occasion in which Quinn and Finn are still together.

Also that getting the bus was not such a big deal, and the whole gang's riding home on a late night from a performance.

And we'll say this is before the ballad episode, too.

No hatin', now.

Will checked his watch. They were going to be getting in late from this show. He frisked his curly blonde man fro with his long fingers and leaned his temple against the foggy bus window. Mercedes and Kurt's laughter rose and fell from the very back of the bus. The muffled warble of Lady Gaga spilled out of Brittany's too-loud earbud as she dozed lazily on Santana's shoulder, three seats behind Will and across the aisle.

Rachel sat alone, two seats behind Finn and Quinn, re-reading Michael Shurtleff's Audition by a pink, double-A battery book light. The two heads silhouetted a few seats in front of her leaned together. They laughed softly. Quinn turned in to nuzzle her nose into Finn's neck, and he moaned.

Rachel's face went hot and red. She tried to focus and ended up reading the same sentence seven times, word by word, until it finally grew distorted with tears. She turned off the light and flipped the book closed. She hugged her stomach and leaned her forehead against the seat in front of her. Over the low growl of the bus engine and the wind of the highway, Mercedes and Kurt's voices began to grow louder. They were singing "Telephone."

Rachel leaned her head out into the aisle.

"You guys! Could you tone it down a little? I have a test tomorrow and I need to get some sleep on the ride," she snapped. Mercedes took out an ear bud as Kurt continued throwing his hands up in the air and singing.

"Honey, if you can't take the heat, you need to get out of the diner. 'Cause we're poisonin' this whole joint!" Mercedes cried. Kurt laughed and pushed her shoulder.

Rachel snatched up her book and stormed out into the aisle. She sprinted deftly down the length of the bus, deliberately not looking in the seat where Quinn and Finn sat. The Asian, the Other Asian, and Wheels were all whispering around the middle of the bus. She didn't want to be near anybody. She finally arrived at the front. The costumes and equipment took up most of the seats surrounding Will.

"You okay, Rachel? Something going on back there?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Shue. I'm just a little edgy. I need to get some sleep. Can I just sit up here until we get home?"

"Sure you can."

Will scooted toward the cold, metallic bus wall. He tensed a little as Rachel slid her warmth in beside him. She leaned back low, propping her knees up against the back of the seat in front of them. She smoothed her skirt over her thighs, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Will watched the street lights flicking over her smooth face. Those expressive brown brows. That wide pink mouth. Her face looked so soft and benign, with no evidence of that striking voice within. Or the fierce, complicated emotions behind it. Will smiled. He knew about all the things she was wanting right now. He'd been through all of it before.

"You did good today, Rachel," he said.

"Thanks," she said. There was a faint jolt at the corner of her mouth, that difficult suppression of a smile.

Will paused for a moment.

"You sure there's nothing going on back there? I know there are two voices I haven't heard in a while."

Rachel opened her eyes and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Well, I don't think they're doing anything il_legal," _she said. She crossed her arms tighter in frustration.

Will sighed. He weighed his next words, then delivered them softly:

"Rachel, I know I'm probably the last person you want to here this kind of thing from, but you really shouldn't worry. I have no doubt you're going to win the best things in life. And anything that's passing you by right now . . . well, you probably don't really need it, anyway."

Rachel's eyes smiled up at him in surprise.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," she whispered. She patted the back of his hand in the darkness of the seat.

His other hand closed around hers for a moment, and she looked across the bus, out the other window to hide her smile. Her face went hot and her heart pounded in her chest.

"If you ever need a hand with anything," he whispered, "I'm always here to help."

Rachel bit her lip. She massaged his hand softly between her fingers, measuring its feel, its dimensions. She leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes again, sliding Will's hand to her thigh. His forefinger traced the hem of her skirt. She parted her legs slightly as he slid it down and made long, slow, tantalizing strokes between her thighs. He grew hard at their incredible softness. He could feel her leg muscles clench slightly beneath his touch.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked.

"I'd only be upset if you stopped now," she whispered almost soundlessly.

"What do you need?"

He ran a finger tantalizingly close to the inner lining of her underwear. He could feel her warmth and her dampness from sheer proximity.

"_This,"_ she said firmly, nodding. And he slid his finger softly up inside of her. He stroked her inside and out, slowly and deliberately. She grasped his thumb, slid her hand up to his inner bicep, then reached down to clutch what was else was swelling desperately in the darkness. At that moment, a bump in the road fueled Will's groan at the impact of her touch, and he coughed a little to cover it up. He glanced over his shoulder, but there were no other eyes to meet his. Nobody could even notice what went on below the seat. Rachel fumbled with his pants until she finally held his hard flesh in her hand.

And as the bus flew down the highway, Rachel and Will shifted and rustled delicately in the darkness.


	2. A Rousing Performance

**A Rousing Performance**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! More hotness/brazen smut to follow. Maybe I can make it more plot-driven and less smut-driven down the road, but right now, there are just some things that really need to happen.

And as to the person who asked if Terri's fake pregnancy were still on, I'll say sure.

Again, not so concerned with the details right now. This is business time. :D Enjoy . . .

**_______  
**

When Rachel walked in the next Monday during Glee, Will could barely contain himself. She cleverly managed to look distracted with her books as everyone filed out ahead of her at the end of practice. When she finally stood up and started toward the door, Will took her by the elbow.

"Not so fast, young lady," he said. He glanced briefly over his shoulder at the doorway. "What are you doing tonight?" Her eyes smiled at him.

After dinner, while Terri was on the phone with her sister, Will disposed of the last of the milk in the kitchen sink. He told her he needed to go get some, and Terri, ever the cereal junkie, shooed him away. Will took out a hotel room on his private credit card, texted Rachel his room number, and laid down on the bed. He couldn't bear to close his eyes. All he could see was her pleasured, moonlit expression from the bus. His fists trembled. All he could feel was her softness. And soon he would have all of her.

She knocked softly, and he bolted to open the door. She slipped in past him like a shadow.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Rachel was in his arms with her legs wrapped around him. Will kissed her softly as he groped her butt and carried her to the bed. He threw her down on her back, and she smiled and pulled herself up to the pillow as he tore off his clothes. She slipped out of her skirt and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing a blue bra set against her cinnamon skin. Will crawled toward her on his hands and knees. He grasped one side of her blue underwear with his teeth, and taking the other side between his fingers, pulled them down as she wiggled out of them. Then he straddled her and, taking her gently by the back of the head, pulled her up level to him.

Rachel inhaled into his sweet neck as he unhooked her bra. Then he lowered her gently down again. He massaged her breasts softly until she ached and squirmed beneath him. Her hands clenched either side of the pillow behind her head. Will took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"You ready?" he asked. She smiled widely and nodded, so he thrust himself inside of her. He alternated between rapid and slow motions until her cheeks were flushed and she came. He pulled back before releasing though, and, picking her naked and trembling body off the bed, carried her into the bathroom and planted her firmly on her feet in front of the mirror, bending her over so that she propped her elbows on the sink.

"I want us both to see everything," he said.

He squeezed her round buttocks, then slid his hands around to her lower abdomen, which was trembling with want again. He pressed his fingers softly into her flesh as she arched her back and he penetrated her from behind. He sighed toward the ceiling upon sensing her renewed softness and readiness. Her wide pink mouth tensed and gasped in the mirror. Locking his eyes with hers, he began to thrust again. She groaned and smiled with pleasure, her eyes peering up hungrily over those expressive brown brows.

Will pushed her hair over one shoulder and traced his hands snakily down her back. She smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her right shoulder with his final thrust.

"Wonderful," he whispered into her ear. "Simply wonderful."

They collapsed into a pile on the tiled floor, holding one another.


	3. The Spaces Between Us

Thanks much for the reviews. Will's objectionable phrase in Chapter One has been altered as requested (as I did empathize with your objections). Once again, Chapter Three will bend much of the time and space continuum. Hope you enjoy. Thanks all for the reviews. Good or bad, they make me smile. 3

————

**The Spaces Between Us**

Two more times it happened over the next few months. The same hotel, the same room, even. For two more sultry evenings, it was Will and Rachel's home away from home. During school, everything went on as normal, and both were careful not to act any differently in front of the others. Will did not brush her hand as he handed out sheet music. Rachel did not slide her hand lightly over his ass as she stumbled, the last one out of class.

They didn't even make as much eye contact as before. They did not need to. All they needed was the consciousness of what was going on between them. Whether they acknowledged it or not, there was no doubt in either one's mind as to whom the other was singing nowadays.

Their last meeting was in the first week of Christmas break. Rachel stood with her arms outstretched in front of the closet mirror, brow furrowed in examination of her form as Will kissed her neck, stroking the curve of her waist.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. "It's perfect."

"Hmm," she mumbled in vague disagreement, still scowling at herself.

He slid his hands to her hips and began to rise even in spite of their most recent activity. Her stern eyes met his in the mirror, softening. She turned around into his arms, ran her hands up over his shoulders, and kissed him gently.

"I want you again," she whispered.

"I want you, too."

He could not get enough of the feel of her nipple under his thumb, or the stroke of her tongue in his mouth, or the feeling of himself moving inside of her—gentle, desperate, heavenly. This was their one and only full-night together. Terri was spending the night watching chick flicks at her sister's. Her being out of the house anyway had given Will and Rachel the daring to actually invent an overnight Glee trip as their alibi to both of their families.

At two in the morning, Rachel was laying on her side in his arms, memorizing the feel of his body strong and warm behind hers. Will felt a warm tear on his forearm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He stroked her abdomen soothingly. "Tell me you're alright, Rachel, or I'm going to just hate myself."

"I think this has to be the last time," she said. "It's not going to get any better or worse than this moment. I don't want to love you to the point where anybody's life gets ruined."

She rolled over and they both clung to one another for a while. He kissed her tears, and she stroked him gently below the sheets.

"We have until the morning," she whispered. "Take me again, Will."

It was over after that night, and it would never even be brought up again. The freshness of life they had shared faded into a warm memory for them both, and things went on as ever until her graduation. Even amid the dissolution of his marriage and his horribly mismanaged, botched treatment of his romance with Emma, Will did not seek Rachel, and she did not offer herself. It was a closed book; a sweet time to be remembered, but a closed book. They both had to find their own way. After that night, her graduation was the next and last time she would ever embrace him, on that night when everybody embraced and said their goodbyes. It was brief and light, and full of bittersweet smiles for them both.

He would hear about her from time to time; it didn't take long for Broadway to find itself in a vigorous reception to Rachel Berry. He taught, as ever. He taught, he sang, he loved. He remembered her—not every night, not even every month. Never in times of sadness or loneliness (in these times, he often longed for Emma). But in the especially joyful moments of his life, he found himself reminded of Rachel.

She found herself back in town for her dads' thirtieth anniversary. It was a splendid, colorful affair, with enough streamers and piñatas to stuff an underwater oil leak with. Rachel flew in to put on her own world-class show, and all 25 members of middle Ohio's fabulous elite were in attendance.

Rachel drove her dad's car past Will's lonely old house around 6 in the morning. She went once around the block, then decided she would put on her stalker hat and just pull in the driveway until he came out.

Will spat his morning coffee all over his kitchen counter when he saw her, arms crossed, leaning back, and sleeping peacefully in his driveway. He mopped up the counter quickly with a towel, then, barefoot, and with his mug still in hand, went out to the car and rapped on her window. She stirred awake and rolled it down.

"Morning," she said.

"Rachel Berry."

"Can I come in?"

He cooked eggs and bacon for her, and they sat talking at the kitchen table for so long that he decided to call in to the school and tell them he was sick. Her flight was that afternoon. After breakfast, they stayed in bed until lunchtime. After he had set aside his sandwich on the couch, Rachel crawled up into his lap and straddled him playfully. She kissed his nose.

"This was always nice, wasn't it?" she said.

"Some of the nicest times I can think of," he told her.

She took his face in her hands and gave a slightly tremulous smile.

"You gave me so much, Will. We had music and we had this. It's more than many people get in their whole lives."

He slid his hands gently under her shirt and stroked her sides.

"I've been grateful for it too, Rachel. You're my star."


End file.
